Lark
by Larkofitaly
Summary: When a young Catherine Woods is saved by The Boy wonder and an anonymous female hero, her life will change. Follow as she learns and loses and her life is completely turned upside down.
1. The rescue that changed everything

Lark: Bonjour and welcome to my YJ OC fic!

Robin: C'mon get to it!

Kid Flash: Am I in the story?

Miss martian: What about me?

Zatanna: Hey what about me?

Lark: SHUT UP!

Nightingale: Yeah let her start the story

Lark: I don't own The DC universe or anything else other than the Wing cafe... sorry if your cafe is also named this and I also own my OCs

Nightengale: HEY! I own my OCs

Lark: Sorry yes, Nightingale is Nightingales and Shannon belongs to my friend Wobbit.

Contains SWEARING, VIOLENCE

* * *

My story starts with me. Catherine Etoile Woods or just Cath. A girl who fantasized of things like saving the world, being brave, superheroes and mythology.

My journey starts with a letter.

Yes... A letter.

But, no ordinary letter. It is a letter that will change the world.

But I'm getting ahead of myself...

Let's start at the beginning.

Ch.1: The rescue that changed everything

It was strangely quiet in Gotham.

Unfortunately that meant that something really bad was going to happen soon and would most likely be horrible. Everyone knew it, from the drunkards to the rich business men in their skyscrapers, everyone fearing the unevitable.

That is why on that eerie evening Batman was not shocked to see Riddler, Two-Face and The Joker strut down the street in a very populated area. And another small detail they were followed by a heavily armed truck full of machine-gun armed minions.

Within 2 seconds of the truck barreling down the street, the civilians were screaming and running around in general disarray. The street was full of general chaos and the villains hadn't even done anything, but walked down the street.

"Well I think we found them." Robin said to Batman while Nightingale simply facepalmed at the citizens antics. Batman didn't respond, but simply grappled off the building followed by Nightingale and Robin soon followed with a "Wait for me!".

*Meanwhile*

I sat by the window in the Wing cafe, a quiet, not well known cafe in downtown Gotham. It was a peaceful day so far, and I was quietly reading while sipping my peppermint tea.

Then all hell broke loose outside. I saw the grinning face of the infamous Joker, the laughable costume of the Riddler and the 2 sides of Two-faces suit as they came down the boulevard.

I stood up abruptly and pressed my self against the glass as I stared out the window in shock. I reached for my swiss army knife and looked around to see that the staff and little occupants that they had, were already dispersed.

I grabbed my bag and ran behind the counter and tried the bathroom and kitchen doors to find them locked. "Merde!" she swore and looked around the store before realizing that the villains were now locked in battle with our resident heroes.

I watched in awe as the famous Batman grappled with the Joker and Two-face, while the resident female superhero (That no one knew the name to) was disarming the truck with obvious ease.

Then I watched as Robin fought Riddler while laughing and constantly smirking. He flipped and spun while throwing birdarangs.

Then my eyes widened as the truck swerved in the cafe's direction. My eyes seemed to widen to their capacity as the trucks deadly path continued and my brain went into overdrive as I tried to think of a way out of this situation.

*Robins point of view*

I watched as the truck barreled down the street and careened toward the nearby shop. Then I heard Nightingale screech "Help, I may know how to drive a motorcycle, but a truck is an entirely different matter!".

I ran toward the truck and I soon realized that the truck was going to hit a shop no matter what, because we were surrounded by shops, though the streets seemed barren since most of the occupants had fled in fear.

I glanced in the direction of the shop that the truck was heading towards and my breath caught as I saw a girl about my age in the shop glancing around frantically.

I increased my speed to a point I didn't know I was capable of and used a light pole to grapple down the street towards the shop. My eyes took in the girl I was now racing towards.

She was not panicking which surprised me and had a calculating look in her eyes as she surveyed the streets and shop window as she gauged the time it would take to run out of the shop.

The girl frowned and a slight glint of fear seemed to appear in her eyes as she realized there was no way out. She considered her options and darted out of the shop as the ruck neared within 20 feet of her.

*Catherine's point of view

I ran top speed away from the truck though I couldn't help but stare mesmerized as it quickly caught up though I could see a vague image of a girl freaking out in the drivers seat as the truck sped towards me.

My mind froze as I realized that an arm was snaking its way around my waist and I felt a backlash hit me as I flew into the air. All the air left my lungs and the scene below me started to become smaller then grew in size as my rescuer and I swung up then down to the street again and I heard a resounding crash as the truck hit the shop.

My waist was released by my mysterious rescuer and I turned to see none other than the boy wonder himself.

Time seemed to freeze as all the shock came back to me. I fell to my knees, my eyes dulling.

I could see fine and I took it all in. The truck was blazing with a ghostly blue and red fire and was cover in burning brick dust. The building was a crumbling mass of concrete and mortar.

Sirens sounded vaguely in the background as Batman and Anonymous gal tied up the villains. Anonymous gal was smirking and seemed to be taunting the villains heavily and Batman was as rigid as ever and his face betrayed no emotion.

The street was covered in scattered pieces of rubble and my attention was brought back to the person in front of me as he started to speak slowly to me. "Are you ok?" he said enunciating slowly.

I glared taking in his tone and his smirk. Then I gracefully addressed him by saying this:

"Che cazzo! What happened and why are you taking to me like I'M A FOUR YEAR OLD! dummkopf!". He looked shocked before glaring and responding " I was trying to see if you had a concussion, thus the tone and no need to swear".

I rolled my eyes before I stood up shakily and extended my hand " Thanks for saving me. My name is Catherine and you?". He grinned and shook my hand quickly "Well, I can't tell you that, but you can call me Robin. I have to get going, nice to meet you". As he took off I muttered under my breath "super heroes".

*Robin's point of view*

I helped finish securing the goons, then took off along side Batman and Nightingale. On the way back to the batcave, Nightingale and Batman got into their usual argument.

"Why can't they know who I am? Everyone knows who Robin is!" I heard Nightingale complained. Batman's answer was quick, and it didn't surprise me; it was his usual answer. "We've been over this Nightingale, you are constantly getting grounded, Robin isn't."

"Plus," I added, chiming in laughing "It's the dynamic duo, not trio." . She glared weakly and then started to laugh with me until we were doubled over laughing.

Batman sighed and pulled into the batcave. Nightingale and I went up stairs to prepare for bed.

* * *

Translations:

French:

**Merde!: **Shit!

Italian:

**Che cazzo!: **What the fuck!

German:

**Dummkopf!: **Idiot

Lark: What will happen to the multicultural swearing Catherine next time?

NightIngale: And who is this Anonymous gal?

Lark: Bye and until next time! *giggle* anonymous gal *giggle*

Nightingale: Just stop giggling...


	2. Twin Tricks

Lark: Hey guys... New chapter YAY!

Robin: Where you been..

Lark: Y'know it's funny that you ask that... it is a story involving procrastination and coffee... actually it's quite boring so yeah

Robin: Anyway... SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYONE BUT LARK!

Lark: Umm...Warnings... Granola?... Cheerleaders?.. I dunno..

Lark: Anyway The hetalia story is coming soon as well as an update to Hetalia DC-nations so CIAO

* * *

*Catherine's POV*

The annoying and high pitched trill of my alarm clock woke me, but before I could slam my hand on top of the alarm clock the early rays of the sun shone in my eyes. My muscles in my stomach rumbled and gurgled begging for food. I lightly pressed my finger to the snooze button and sat up slowly.

My tried eyes scanned my room and I found my hair tie. I tied my hair up quickly in a ponytail then unraveled my self from the little amount of blankets still lying on my bed.

My bedsheets always seemed to fall off the bed and it is very aggravating to wake up at midnight in the middle of december and feel like an ice pack is on your legs, believe me.

I scrambled to the bathroom and ran a toothbrush over my teeth while running my fingers through my hair. My mum and dad were still in bed at this time, but my twin brother would soon to be up soon.

Kin was my "younger" brother by 45 seconds so I claimed he was younger and we looked only a tad similar so not many people guessed we were twins. I had long light brown hair and light grey eyes. Kin also had light brown hair, but his eyes were forest green like my mum. I was half a head taller then him and we got along great. I had the similar light complexion from our scottish heritage, but he had a tan from the italian heritage on my fathers side. He was like my best friend, but we still got on each others nerves every once in awhile.

We had clashing qualities including the fact that I was up at the crack of dawn, had no sense of how much noise I made in the mornings and he loved to sleep late and was an extremely light sleeper.

Thus I usually woke him up at the crack of dawn as well, he didn't mind it too much because I had been doing it since I discovered the alarm clock at the age of six. Now seven years later, he was used to it and soon I heard the quiet noises of his stirring.

I finished my morning routine by throwing on some lotion and exiting with the hairbrush. His door slowly opened and he exited his room making barely a single noise. He was very graceful and thin due to the gymnastics we had taught ourselves and learned through the cheerleading club we had joined in 5th grade. It had been something we joined because they didn't have a gymnastics club and it had been very grating on our nerves.

The cheerleaders had taught us a lot, but Kin had been teased and the uniforms had made me flush bright red every time I had put it on. We left that club after 1 year of it.

He yawned tiredly and brushed past me while poking my shoulder. I resisted a giggle and poked him back. We smiled at each other before I jokingly whispered "Remember I'm timing you, I want to prove you spend more time in the bathroom then me.".

Kin spends a larger then normal amount of time in the bathroom than the average male or at least more time than my dad does, but he still doesn't spend as much time in the bathroom as I do. This was only because his hair required him to gel it though which had been a recent idea from mum. His hair is a tad unruly and has aggravated mum endlessly, who was a part time hair stylist.

Relina "Bella" Roman Woods was the fashionista of the family as well as the stay at home mom. She had made sure that early in life, they understood fashion styles or at least the basics, but had let them develop their own styles, pointing out any big mistakes that could be made. She was still very much a stay at home mom and was often fondly referred to as Indie for her certain nerdy fascination with the TV show Indiana Jones.

Kin chuckled as I mimed starting a stop watch and walked away slowly, pointing my two fingers at my eyes then at him while narrowing my eyes. I went into my room backward and brushed my hair as I approached my closet.

I set down my dark purple and green hairbrush and opened the closet on my chest of drawers. My eyes searched through it before I found the outfit I had chosen early last week. I pulled off her ratty blue t-shirt and black night shorts sleepily and then grabbed my outfit.

I walked to the mirror on the chest of drawers and set down the outfit next to the hair brush, steadying a tall stack of books while I was at it. I regarded myself in the mirror quickly and quickly surveyed my body for any paint left from the small paint war me and my brother had initiated yesterday.

My eyes widened as I noticed the dark bruises around my ribs. My hands moved to my lowest rib and I poked it gingerly. A spike of pain went through me and my hand shot back quickly. My mind wandered to the events of yesterday afternoon.

I had rushed out of the apartment, we rented in a nice enough neighborhood after the small paint war, because I had realized that I needed to send a letter to a childhood friend who had moved to Italy.

I had arrived right after the post office had closed and I had walked into a small coffee shop having exhausted myself. had ordered a nice cup of peppermint tea and slowly enjoyed the fragrance while preparing for the trek home through rush hour. Then all the action of yesterday had occurred and The Boy Wonder himself had saved me. I had gone home soon after he had saved me and had claimed that I had stopped to browse in a bookstore before coming home.

I had not mentioned the danger I had been in because Indie was reluctant to let us out alone even in a good neighborhood like this and didn't like that we went shopping downtown and would have taken their freedom in four seconds flat.

A black tank top with red tartan patterns were thrown on and I pulled on my favorite black jeans in record speed. I grimaced at the slight pain in my ribs and started to braid my hair. I had told my brother about the incident, but only he knew.

I heard a knock on the door as Kin entered. He frowned as he saw me grimace and extended his hand to show me Pain relieving pills and then brought his other hand forward to reveal a glass of water. "Grazie." I whispered and took the Pain relieving pills.

He left my room with a smirk and I grabbed my brown boots. It was the first day at the private school I had been accepted to, Gotham High. Kin and I had gotten scholarships to the Private School as well as skipped 2 grades. Kin is extremely clever and constantly making up riddles and writing mystery stories. I am quite advanced in math, but not enough to advance grades, but what really advanced me in my grades was the fact that I speak 5 languages fluently, English, Italian, French, Spanish and Gaelic.

I picked up my backpack only to trip over a bundle of clothes. "Oww.." I groaned and glared at the bundle, only to realize it was my school uniform. I groaned and changed again, grumbling the whole time.

I picked up my backpack again after the hassle and walked out of my room. I made my way down the hallway. On the walls hung the art of my father and hand drawn pictures done by Kin and I. My father Laslo was an english teacher at the local high school and a part-time artist. He is quite successful and has earned a small profit and it has helped our family to bond and a big part of both, my parents and Kin and I's lives.

The kitchen was now full of noise as my mum in her bath robe and slippers danced around the kitchen, humming and preparing coffee. My dad was sitting at the table looking half asleep and he kept looking hopefully looking at the coffee pot. Kin was sorting through the bowl of keys and mail on the little table we ate on in the kitchen and muttering in italian.

He found what he was looking for and returned to his bowl of granola. I chuckled at his antics and grabbed a nutri-grain bar as well as the box of granola. I poured the granola with one hand and opened my backpack and stuffed the nutri-grain bar into my backpack at the same time.

Breakfast passed in eight minutes and soon Kin and I were rushing through the door. I backtracked quickly and grabbed the pepper spray my mum was holding. " Bye Indie, Bye Dad!".

I raced down the street following Kin as we ran past the few people on the streets grinning. The smell of the bread from the local baker was around us and I grimaced as I nearly lost my footing on a loose stone.

Kin slowed and grabbed my hand before laughing at my clumsiness and dragging me in the direction of the bus stop. I smirked and readjusted my hold on the pepper spray in my pocket.

The city bus was a tad sketchy and though it had improved since they had moved it here, it still had a few dangers. " Like the black hooded guy who I swear slipped a parcel to some dude discreetly to that dude a few weeks back." I thought.

The bus stop was never crowded, but Kin and I liked to stand so we always leaned against the side and chatted. A few people were there as well and I smirked before saying " You know this weather-" then he finished "Has been wonderful." and we turned poker faced.

Half the people watching smirked and one snickered. "We should go-" he started, "To the beach." I finished and then he turned and said with one eyebrow raised and together we said "That's a great idea." and half the crowd snickered again. Then we both turned and raised one eyebrow each and they all started to laugh.

Then both our faces split into grins and we bowed. We passed around Kin's hat and got 5.45 had been doing this act since we figured out that people found it funny when people finished each others sentences. We did it for fun and it also was our book money, so it helped on that front.

I glanced at my watch and frowned. "Kin," I said apprehensively " The bus is late.". He paled and groaned "Come on to be late to our first day in a new school, that's just unfair!"I settled into a comfortable position against the side of the bus stop and sighed, it was going to be not so good a day after all.

*3rd Person POV*

Lily and Dick sat in class with their twin "billionaire kid" smiles on. Barbara Gordon sat next to Lily and they were talking animatedly waving hands and extremely happily.

The teacher Mrs. Golsa was a chipper and humorous teacher that a majority of the students loved dearly. One thing that was beloved about Mrs. Golsa was she had a side career as a comedian so actually understood humor unlike some of the other teachers. Another thing about Mrs. Golsa was that a first impression was very influential to how she saw you the rest of the year which could go both ways.

She grinned and started going through the attendance and waving or grinning at students she knew and smiling warmly at the ones who were new and noting which they were. As she said "Richard Wayne" and Dick flashed a smile at her which she responded with enthusiasm, this was repeated by Lily except with a small wave at the end as well.

She red the 2nd last name, "Catherine Woods". Mrs. Golsa waited patiently and gazing around just in case Catherine was a shy one then repeated it again. No one answered and she sighed before thinking " An absent student on the first day of school, what a great way to start a school year.".

She looked at list and red off the last name "Kin Woods". This time when no one answered she simply frowned and started her welcome speech " Welcome to 9th grade at Gotham High, I look forward to meeting our new students and once again enjoying my class time with our retur-" and was cut off as the door to the class room opened to show two teens that looked girl was blushing as she said "Sorry, we're late... the bus didn't come at the correct time. We're sorry for interrupting class.". Mrs. Golsa looked at the girl and smiled at the girls formal apology. "That's alright dearie, You two are the Woods twins, the ones that won the scholarships, right?" she said cheerily. " Yes, maam." they chorused and shuffled their feet. "Congrats! You two can take the seats next to Lily and Richard, ok?"

They sat down still a tad red from being praised and the class all stared at the teacher, but most had their minds on the two kids sitting next to the billionaire twins. Two people from the same family winning a scholarship much less twins was unheard of. Some of the thoughts from the kids were haughty, but most were curious.

All in all Gotham was about to have an interesting year.


End file.
